


Infernal Symphony In Cis Moll

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Musical Instruments, Showers, Sweat, Wet Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	Infernal Symphony In Cis Moll

"I would die for you my love, my love  
We'll burn up in the light"

\- The Pretty Reckless (Make Me Wanna Die)

 

Morgause closed the door. The day was hot as hell and she had to spend it in the City Music Hall with the orchestra. It was like in the glasshouse. Now she's home finally. She will have a shower and then she'll spend the rest of the day in the bed with her beloved Morgana. Morgause was carrying her cello case to the bedroom when she saw Morgana.

She was sitting on the bed, her thighs embraced by the wet towel to cool her down, her hair sitting in a bun atop of her head... and her back, dressed only in sunrays, sparkling with drops of sweat. Morgause watched Morgana's gentle curves, her delicate shoulders slowly coming down to her arms disappearing from Morgause's sight because they rested in Morgana's lap, her perfect pelvis, half hidden in the towel... 

Morgause closed her mouth when she realized Morgana's shapes are reminiscent of cello, the strings would go along her spine. Morgause crept closer and kissed the spot where the bridge would have been, her hands upon the towel...

Morgana released a sigh and turned towards Morgause. "How was the check?" she asked. Morgause put an exhausted smile on. "Burning inferno," she whispered. Being so close to Morgana made her feel even hotter. She'll burn here, what a deal. 

Morgana pressed her lips against hers and stood up, letting the towel fall down. She lead Morgause to the doorframe, their lips still united. "Let's wash the day away then," whispered Morgana, lovesick, taking off Morgause's blouse and kissing her perspired neck. "Yes," agreed Morgause when Morgana's hands caressed her breasts and undid her bra.

Morgana and Morgause kept leading the kiss battle and when Morgause's back hit the cold bathroom door, her skirt slipped over her legs down to her bare feet quickly as something what has already died.

 

Morgana closed the slipping door and turned the tap handle. Cool water was pouring down, wetting the lines of coal and amber hair tangled into each other in a messy sunrays-anthracite mishmash, washing the silky skin, so close to partner's derm it became magnetic to each other, raining over ladies' faces like the tears of steel stormy skies.

Morgause caressed the nape of Morgana's neck, playing the cis moll. And Morgana leaned herself forward, burying her kiss and her love into Morgause's lips.

"I love your precious heart"

\- INXS (Never Tear Us Apart)


End file.
